The present invention refers to a device for the retention and the adaptation of a matrix to the treated portion of a tooth, comprising a tightener clamp for the retention of a matrix, in particular of a proximal matrix system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,302 describes a matrix retainer for dental restorations whose aim is to ensure an optimum contact with the adjacent tooth. This matrix tightener is mainly composed of a ring shaped tightener which operates with strong resilience. Its tips are spherical or cylindrical and correspond to a transversally extending ring, while the tips are anchored by engagement in undercuts of the tooth or by means of a frictional coating. This requires relatively high clamping forces, and the action of the tightener tips upon the matrix is only punctual, so that the resulting adaptation of the matrix to the tooth contour is insufficient. Also, similar products are available where the spherical tips of a tightener act upon a matrix.